The Blind Boy
by Leilagrace
Summary: Edward is blind. Bella is his light in the darkness. Longer summery inside
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…or anything which SM wrote. _

_Summery: Edward met Bella when they were both very young. Edward is blind. Bella is his light in the darkness. Bella helps Edward in everything, she is his support system. Bella thinks nothing of it until one day she realizes Edward taught her more than what meets the eye. Canon pairings. _

_Rating: T~ to be safe, plus there will be some…semi-innocent ( not so innocent) touching later I believe. _

_Song: Lose It All by Rush of Fools. It honestly has nothing to do with this story, but it is a good song. _

_Quote: "The only thing worse than being blind is having sight but no vision."~ Helen Keller_

_Prelude~_

_Today was the first day of kindergarten and I was frightened beyond all reason. I walked into the brightly colored classroom __¾full of colors, letters, and numbers ¾ and shivered. I didn't need to be here, I could already read. I should be in second grade, but no they had to put me in kindergarten with all of the other five-year-olds. Not that I wanted to be in second grade with a bunch of big, mean seven-year-olds. I wish my mom was nice and would home school me!_

_I sat in a secluded corner of the rooms and cried. I didn't want to be here. I really didn't want to be here. I was sad. I wanted to go home, now. _

_I was so caught up in my own worries that I did not even notice when someone approached me. _

"_Hello, I'm Edward. Why are you crying?" A small bronze haired boy asked. He was holding as small white cane. That confused me. _

"_I don't want to be here. I don't have any friends and I'm scared!" I sobbed, lightly. _

"_I'll be your friend! I am a little scared, we can be friends so we aren't scared anymore. Okay?" Edward bent down slightly. _

"_Alright, that sounds good." I nodded. _

"_What's your name?" He asked, continuing our conversation. I had stopped crying by now. _

"_My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But, call me Bella. Isabella is too long and momma says it's formal! Why do you have that?" I said pointing to the cane. _

"_Have what?" He asked, obviously unaware of my rude pointing gesture. _

"_The white stick thing?" I clarified. _

"_Oh, it's my cane so I don't trip. I'm blind. I need it to 'see' things." He smiled. His smile was gorgeous. For a second I was unsure of what to say. Do I say 'I am sorry that you cannot see?' Do I not mention it? _

"_Oh, really? Well, I'm not blind. I can be your eyes if you want!" I suddenly offered. I don't know why I said that. I just kind of did. I liked Edward, even if he was blind. _

"_Sure, I guess." He shrugged. He looked up at me and I noticed his eyes were faintly green. They were beautiful, even if he couldn't see with them. " I'm five, how old are you?" He stepped closer. _

"_The same. Let's play!" I said. _

_That was the first time I ever met Edward. He was now my best friend in the whole wide world. That was years ago. At the time I never knew what would happen, nor did I care. _

_I later learned that Edward went to a special school three times a week to learn how to read in Braille. His dad was a doctor and his mother stayed home. He, like me, was an only child. His parents were thinking about adopting. _

_He had lost his eye sight in an accident when he was two. He didn't mind not being able to see. He said he could see people better than anyone else now. He got to learn about them and not worry about their looks. We became best friends. He offered to teach me how to read Braille and I told him I would always sit next to him forever. _

_That worked. We were now entering our sophomore year and I still sat next to Edward. Doctor Cullen and my dad always made sure we had class together. After class three days out of the week, I walk Edward to the blind school. I have read so many books in Braille it's almost funny. When Edward and I go to college, I am hoping to be able to translate all his tests into Braille for him. _

_Edward changed my life in more ways than one. _

_This is our story._

_A/N:_

_This will be semi-based on a true story. Well, my story with my fiancée. He is indeed blind. We met when I was four and he was five. So, enjoy! I can read a little Braille, but I like reading print better. My fingers aren't quite as sensitive as his are. _

_Hopefully I'll update regularly…school is out now. _

_Friday the Thirteenth should be updated by Saturday or Sunday…_

_Catalina_

_P.S. My Cast is off!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…or anything which SM wrote. **

**Summery: Edward met Bella when they were both very young. Edward is blind. Bella is his light in the darkness. Bella helps Edward in everything, she is his support system. He is her supposrt system as well. Bella thinks nothing of it until one day she realizes Edward taught her more than what meets the eye. Canon pairings. **

**Rating: T~ to be safe, plus there will be some…semi-innocent (not so innocent) touching later I believe. **

**Song(s): Grimm's Fairy Tales - Jorinda's Song, LOTR Evenstar, Don't take the girl by Tim McGraw. Please don't ask how these songs relate…they don't really. **

**Quote: "I doubt if there is one married person on earth who can be objective about divorce. It is always a threat, admittedly or not, and such a dire threat that it is almost a dirty word."~ Nora Johnson**

**Chapter one, Getting Lost in the Woods.**

**They are thirteen. **

I am just now coming home from a three day visit to the beach. I miss Edward. Charlie and Renee said it would be good for me to be away from him for a while. I totally disagree. Edward is my best friend. I remember how we met so well.

I remember everything. And I mean everything!

The car ride is so long! I dozed off from time to time, but I was mostly awake. Why did Northern California have to be so far away from stupid little Forks?

I write in my little diary to pass the time. Over and over I have written Mrs. Edward Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella Cullen. Edward Cullen's wife and angel, Bella. I have also written "I love Edward Anthony Cullen" over and over.

Sadly Edward Anthony Cullen is unaware of my love. He is blind to my love! No true pun intended there. Okay, maybe a little pun is intended.

I am so frustrated! Maybe I don't want to go home to that cute blind best friend of mine. Maybe I'll jump in a river instead. He doesn't know I love him. Woe is me. Oh gosh, my diary is starting to sound like a stupid chick flick!

I don't even watch those dumb things. Edward doesn't like the dialog. Because I always see movies with Edward, we go after movies with excellent dialog.

Maybe I can talk him into going to the movie playing in the Forks' one screen theater. I don't know if he'll like it. It is supposed to be 'scary'. Oh, well, if it is I will have an excuse to hold Edward's hand. To snuggle into his chest. To stare at him instead of the movie.

Yes, I'll have to ask him to go to a movie when I get home. Charlie has to work tonight. Renee already left for Arizona. That's were she is working right now. She is doing some sort of research.

I'm not supposed to know this, but I think her and Charlie are getting a divorce. I heard them talking about it yesterday night when I was 'asleep'. Renee wants me to come live with her, but Charlie says no. He said it would not be fair to me, to uproot me from my home.

He also said I would have to leave Edward. That we would probably both go suicidal if we were separated for long. That's probably true. I don't know the rest, I fell asleep crying.

I will have to report this to Edward. I don't know if I can though.

Charlie turned the corner and there, standing by my front porch, was my Adonis! His bronze hair was wild. He had his white cane in hand. He must have come on his own, he would have never brought his cane if he had a friend or his parents. His very presence made my heart skip a beat. Charlie must have noticed my face light up because he mumbled something that sounded like, "Poor kids. They're going to be heartbroken. I hope Renee decides against the custody battle."

Uh oh.

I was right.

Tears formed in my eyes.

It wasn't fair.

I didn't want my mom and dad to split.

I didn't want to leave Forks.

Most of all, I didn't want to be crying.

I was supposed to be happy. Edward was here to greet me.

As soon as Charlie stopped the car, I flung myself from it. I was crying shamelessly as I brushed passed a dumbstruck Edward. He turned around and followed my quick footsteps.

As I stepped into the woods, I heard him fall down behind me. I whirled around, I felt so bad. I rushed to him. "Edward? Edward? Are you okay?" I chanted on my way over. New tears began to form in my eyes. Edward was holding his knee. He had tears in his eyes, but he wasn't crying. I saw blood sweeping from under his hand.

I felt so bad. Then his voice, which was still changing, cracked, "Yeah, Bella, I'm fine. I am pretty sure I am bleeding though."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see it, and kneeled down beside him. I gently took his smooth cool hand from his bleeding knee. I took my bandana from my pocket and pressed it on the wound. "I'll be right back, Edward. Hold this down." I instructed him as I replaced his hand on the soft cloth.

I ran, tripping myself, toward the house. I needed to grab the first aid kit. I ran back as quickly as I could without falling down myself. It amazes me that when I am upset, I can run without falling. However, when I just run, no such luck. I got to Edward and immediately began to work on his knee.

It didn't take long. He was bandaged up before I had calmed down enough to speak a logical, coherent sentence. Before I finished, I placed a very light kiss on the freshly bandaged wound. He couldn't see, so I didn't have to worry about him ever knowing. I wonder what he would say if he knew. He would probably freak out on me.

"After you put that kit away, you have some explaining to do, Isabella." Edward's voice was cold now. Icy even. It was my own fault, but it made me sad.

"Alright, Edward. You deserve an explanation. I cannot deny that." I said quietly. I replaced the kit and walked slowly back. I decided I didn't want to tell Edward sitting down in the grass on the edge of the woods. Instead, I wanted to take him to my original destination. I would take him to my cave.

When I got back, I took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He complied easily. He knew it was me. He always knew it was me. I placed his hand on my shoulder and took the other in both my hands. He dropped his cane, knowing he would not need it.

"Okay, I'll follow you." He murmured. I began to walk, watching every step I took. He walked confidently behind me. He was not afraid was falling when I guided him. I would never purposely hurt him.

We finally got to my cool cave. I brought him to a flat area and dropped his hand. "I think you should sit down, Edward. This isn't going to be pretty." I half smiled. Edward nodded his head and sat.

"First of all, I am very happy to see you, Edward. I missed you bunches." I hoped he understood that, at least.

"And I you, Bella. Your actions, however, do not tell me the same story. What's wrong?" He cocked his head, curious.

I began to sob. It was pathetic. I was pathetic.

Edward carefully brought himself closer to me. He ever so gently embraced my sobbing form. I, not so gently, buried my face into his shoulder. I inhaled his glorious scent as he rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"It's too awful. I cannot believe it!" I sobbed after a few minutes. New tears were beginning to form. Good thing Edward doesn't care if I cry. If I ruin his shirt. He is selfless. He only cares that I am alright.

"What is? What's wrong Bella? What was it that made you run from me?" He spoke in barely a whisper. I had really hurt him when I ran. I could see that now. I think he had began to cry with me. That made me sad.

"My parents. They…they're…they are…getting…a divorce." I spoke the last word in a whisper.

"Oh." Was all Edward could say. He continued to rub my back soothingly.

"That's not the worst part, though. My mom wants to take me away. She wants to bring me to Arizona with her!" I cried in a whisper.

Now it was Edward's turn to gasp and cry. "What? They can't! No. I won't let them take you, Isabella! Never! Over my dead body!"

"Oh, really? And what do you plan on doing?" I asked incredulously.

"In the movies, the couple gets married so the girl doesn't have to leave. We could get married, I guess." He said after some thought. Then he mumbled, "I seriously doubt that would work though."

"It's okay. We'll think of something!" I said, suddenly feeling better. I think it was the very thought of being married to Edward. My heart soared!. We sat in silence for a long time. Edward still holding me. Now he was holding me in a death grip. He wasn't about to let me go. I didn't mind, at all.

"Where are we?" Edward suddenly asked. He loosened his grip slightly, but didn't let go.

"In a cave. My cave. It's where I come when I can't go to you." I admitted, blushing.

"Can we go to my house? I want to speak to dad before he goes to work. Then maybe mom will drive us to catch a movie." Edward offered.

"Sure, works for me." I said. How exactly did he know I wanted to see a movie? Maybe he could read my mind after all. Or maybe I was just utterly predictable. He once told me that he thought he might be envious of the television because good movies captivated me so well. I know I am envious of music. Edward loves listening to classical music.

He let me go so I could stand up. I helped him up and again put a hand on my shoulder. On the way to his house, I got his cane from my yard.

Before long we were walking up the path toward Edward's parent's mansion. Edward took his hand off my shoulder and grasped my hand. He literally pulled me to the steps. When Edward was in a place he knew well, you couldn't even tell he was blind.

"Mom, we're home!" Edward shouted. Esme came out of the kitchen and kissed us both. Esme was more of a mother than my mother was. I loved her.

"Mom, is dad in his study?" Edward motioned toward the, unknown to him, closed door.

"Yes, do you want me to get him?" Esme asked kindly.

"Please do. Oh and mom? Can you make Bella and I something to eat? I'm starved." Edward smiled brightly. Esme beamed.

"You sure look starved. My poor babies. I'll be right back with some food." She said as she walked toward Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle, dear, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Quite. Thank you, Sweetheart." Carlisle said as he walked out of his study toward Edward and I. He was already in his Emergency Room scrubs. That meant he would be leaving in less than ten minutes.

"Dad?" Edward didn't need to ask, he already knew.

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle chuckled at Edward's face. Then he saw his knee. He looked at me and then the knee and I nodded. "Let me take a look at your scrape, please. You can talk and I will listen."

Edward nodded and sat down on the sofa. Carlisle took off the bandage and winked at me. His wink told me I did a good job. I beamed!

Then Edward began to speak, "Dad, this is confidential." His voice was very serious. Carlisle tried not to chuckle.

"I am sworn to secrecy. Please, go on, dear sir." Carlisle said, almost serious.

"Bella's parents might be getting a divorce. Bella's mom wants to take her away. You cannot let that happen. If she tries, I may have to kidnap Bella. I may have to make it look like two kids got lost in the woods. Or maybe I'll have mom drive us to Las Vegas so we can be married by a guy dressed like Elvis!" Edward stated quickly.

Carlisle chuckled. "You don't even know what Elvis looks like. You may not want to be married by him. Bella, would you?"

"Only if he was the real Elvis…but the real one is dead." I smiled. Edward huffed. My slight obsession with the late Elvis Presley was enough to make him and Emmett gag.

"Oh, who cares if I know what the guy who performs the ceremony looks like. The point is, I will do anything to keep Bella here." Edward said with such conviction that I believed him, completely. Carlisle seemed to as well.

"I'll see what I can do, son." Was all he said before Esme walked back into the room with the best looking turkey sandwiches ever made. She helped Edward locate his before returning to the kitchen.

Before long Carlisle had to leave. Edward asked Esme to pick up Emmett and Jasper for a movie. She agreed, but not before telling him that he was getting a new sister. Edward's face brightened up considerably. For a moment I thought I had been replaced. But, Edward would never do that to me, right?

I paled and gulped. Esme and Edward both stared at me. Edward's unseeing eyes were puzzled. I had been under the impression that his eyes couldn't do that from studies in school. Apparently the books were wrong. Of course I knew that already.

From the car ride I learned they were adopting her, without the fostering process. She was orphaned two years ago. A thief came to the house and killed her mother and father before her eyes. The man also raped her and left her for dead. She was turning fourteen soon. She had some trust issues.

Edward and I both felt bad for this girl who had gone through so much.

Ironically, we watched a movie about two young lovers who got lost in the woods.

* * *

**A/N:**

**My parents never got divorced…instead my mom died in a car crash. So this deviates from my story slightly. I thought it was awfully cute though. I can remember being upset and deciding the only option was getting married at 8, 11, 13, 15...you know all those tough years. Now, I am almost 20 and I am really going to get married. Funny how things work out…I don't even have an alter motive! My wedding is in August! Can't wait!**

**Look for an update on say next Wednesday….**

**I actually have a life outside of Fanfiction…so yeah. **

**Catalina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…or anything which SM wrote. **

**Summery: Edward met Bella when they were both very young. Edward is blind. Bella is his light in the darkness. Bella helps Edward in everything, she is his support system. Bella thinks nothing of it until one day she realizes Edward taught her more than what meets the eye. Canon pairings. **

**Rating: T~ to be safe, plus there will be some…semi-innocent ( not so innocent) touching later I believe. **

**Song: Honestly, I don't have any specific songs for this. However, I strongly suggest looking up techno remixes of Fur Elise. They sound so neat. Normally I'm not too fond of remixes either. **

**Quote: There are really only two plays: **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**, and put the darn ball in the basket. ~Abe Lemons**

**Chapter Two, Teach me to Play!**

**They are thirteen. **

I was playing basketball with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper in my driveway. I was trying to take my mind off of the horrible truth which was taking place. My parents were most definitely getting a divorce and no matter what anyone said, my mom was dead set on bringing me with her. I love my mom dearly, but I love my family at Forks too. I don't want to leave.

Edward was sitting on the grass, gazing sightlessly at the cloudy sky. He did not seem bored though. Just in deep thought. He was concentrating on something, hard. I knew what he was thinking of. I wish he would just give up. We are already going to be heartbroken, I don't want him to suffer more because some scheme did not work.

After about an hour of giggles and shooting hoops, Emmett and Jasper had to go. Rose, because there was nothing much to do, decided to go home and watch a movie. That left Edward and I to ourselves. I flopped down to lay next to him. I decided to look for shapes in the clouds.

"Bella?" Edward called out before my eyes had even focused.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you do something for me?" He asked, softly and unsure.

"Uh, yeah, what do you need?" I propped myself on my arm and looked at him. He was staring at me. His face practically screamed excitement. Uh oh, did he figure out a way to kidnap me or something?

"Teach me to play Basketball!" He jumped up to his feet.

He wanted me to do what? He, the boy who could not see, wanted to learn how to play a game where seeing is normally a very good idea? Was he crazy?

I got up and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "That might not be the best idea, Edward."

His head rose indignantly. "Oh, and why, may I ask, not?"

"Because you kind of need to be able to see the hoop." I stuttered.

Edward carefully reached out his hand to cup my cheek and whisper, "You are always my eyes, be my eyes now."

I caved. He wanted to learn so bad. If we failed, he would be alright with the disappointment. He would be alright. "Alright, I'll teach you to shoot some hoops." I whispered back. He smiled as he let his hand fall.

I picked up the ball and handed it to him. He held it and actually dribbled it for about five minutes before grinning and asking if we could shoot now.

"How high up is the basket?" He asked as if this was a vital question. I looked unsure at the basket. Finally I decided it must be eight and a half feet up.

"Somewhere around eight and a half feet. Why?" I was truly confused now.

"No big reason. Help me get a hang of shooting please." He grinned, mischievously.

I helped him shoot the first four times, then he began to do it on his own. He was actually doing very well. He shot twenty baskets out of thirty tries totally on his own. It was pretty cool. I watched in amazement as he continued. Then he started dribbling around the driveway. He came back and shot. He got another one, after walking around. This boy was amazing.

I should see if there is a World Record for Blind Basketball! I could make money here. I giggled and then banished that thought before Edward had the time to ask.

"How did you do that? Edward, that's astonishing!" I said, pulling him into an overexcited hug.

"It is just a matter of knowing where you are and the angle you need to shoot. Not a big deal, Bella. Simple Mathematics and Direction." He grinned. He was oh-so-proud of himself. Well, I was super proud of him too.

"That is just too cool." I said, hugging him again.

* * *

"Charlie, what is Bella doing?" Renee said as she walked to the window that Charlie was staring out of. She looked out. "Oh."

"It would seem Edward is learning to play Basketball. The other kids just left. Bella and Emmett won this last game." Charlie continued to watch the children outside. Bella was currently helping Edward shoot some hoops.

"Huh, she really loves it here. Too much even." Renee said. Charlie cringed. He was hoping to avoid this conversation for a while.

"That's amazing!" Charlie's outburst scared Renee. She looked out the window to see her daughter's jaw dropped. Edward was shooting baskets on his own. Renee and Charlie followed Bella's suit. This was just too much. This boy was super kid.

Then Renee saw a heartbreaking sight. Bella and Edward embracing so sweetly. It tugged on her heart and put tears in her eyes. "I am not taking Bella away from here. She belongs here. She needs him and he needs her. Just like the doctor was saying." Renee whispered and then grinned. Bella would be happy.

* * *

"Bella, Edward, I have some news for you." Renee, mom, said as she stepped out of the front door.

Edward paled. Uh oh.

"I'm not taking you away from here, Bella. You will be staying in Forks. You are happy here, I won't take your happiness from you."

Edward's face gleamed and I bounded to give my mom a hug. I was staying in Forks. I would have Edward forever!

**A/N:**

**Sorry its short.**

**Sorry for not updating last week. Life got ahead of me. Anyways, my fiancée happens to play basketball every once and a while. I taught him how because we were both bored one day. He plays basketball better than I do sometimes, I swear! Ok, that is an exaggeration…but he can play. (Just shooting hoops. Actual games would be a little too hard. Although, maybe I'll challenge him to one-on-one tomorrow when I see him. Then I can tell you all how well he lasts. We'll call it an experiment. ;) This is going to be fun… )**

**I won't be in town next Wednesday…so not chance of an update. I may update between now and then to make up for it. **

**Sorry…**

**Catalina**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…or anything which SM wrote.

Summery: Edward met Bella when they were both very young. Edward is blind. Bella is his light in the darkness. Bella helps Edward in everything, she is his support system. Bella thinks nothing of it until one day she realizes Edward taught her more than what meets the eye. Canon pairings.

Rating: T~ to be safe, plus there will be some…semi-innocent ( not so innocent) touching later I believe.

Song: I Melt by Rascal Flatts

Quote: How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said. ~ Victor Hugo

They are fifteen! My fondest memories as a child are at fifteen.

Chapter Three, The Innocence of a First Kiss~

"Oh, Bella, I can hear you!" Edward called after me. He said I can hear you because at the moment that is the only thing he can do. Hear me. Edward may not be able to see, but that doesn't matter much. His sensitive senses have made it so he can do almost anything I can do…maybe more. Edward's eyes respond to light and darkness. He can make out shadows.

"You caught me!" I squealed as he lunged toward me. He smiled at his small victory. This is what I meant by he can do almost anything I can do. We were playing tag. Strange, huh? Having a blind boy playing tag may sound strange to you, but it is normal for us. We play in a brightly lit area where he can see my shadow. Tag isn't the only thing Edward can play. With some help, Edward can play basketball really well. When he asked me to teach him two years ago, I was incredulous. I know better now.

To play, all Edward has to know is the court. Once he knows how large the court is, he can shoot hoops amazingly. Of course, he has to know how high up the basket is. He is very smart, so he can figure out the angle to shoot so long his sense of direction is correct. He does not miss normally. I miss more than Edward does. I'm not a good basketball player though. When Edward plays with other people, I cheer him as well as help him keep his bearings. He will play games like Lightening with other people. With me, we just see how many baskets we can get in five minutes.

Edward's two friends, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock, are excellent basket ball players. Both have been beaten in speed games by Edward. Emmett was fuming after he was beaten. He was so mad, he had to seek out Rosalie, Edward's adopted sister, for comfort. Rosalie, Rose, probably laughed at him. I wouldn't be surprised. Rosalie kept her last name when she was adopted. Thus her name is Rosalie Hale. Edward's parents also have another foster child who they hope to adopt, Mary Alice Brandon. She likes to be called Alice. She is very short, but super sweet. She is my second best friend, Edward's my first.

Emmett McCarthy is a year older than Edward and I. He is a junior in high school. He had been on the basketball team for two years, this would be his third. He had known Edward since they were in diapers. Emmett often has been known to 'forget' that Edward is blind. He never actually forgets, he just doesn't care.

Emmett used to be the school's main player, but ever since Rosalie entered Edward's family and Emmett's life, Emmett is hooked. Rose caught his eyes and heart and she doesn't plan on ever letting them go. Emmett has dark curly hair and hazel eyes.

Jasper Whitlock is the same age as Rosalie and Emmett. In fact, Jasper and Rose share birthdays. Jasper moved to Forks from Austin, Texas two years ago. He was one of the only people to automatically realize Edward is blind and not care. Jasper is very kind and reserved. He is going to be coming home from vacation within the next three days.

Something tells me Jasper and Alice will end up being friends. Even if Alice is a flying frenzy of icy blue eyes, black spiky hair, and deathly pale skin. Jasper has honey colored hair and deep, gorgeous, dark blue eyes. Sometimes they almost look black, but they are always pretty. They have yet to meet. Alice just joined the family last month.

Rosalie is just beautiful. Period. She is tall, blonde, and baby blue eyed. She has the entire male populus panting after her. Emmett has to work hard to protect his Rosie. She joined the family two years ago.

Me, I'm okay. I have a zero point zero dating record. I have pale skin, brown hair and eyes. I am pretty much average. Some people, also known as Rosalie and Alice, say I am pretty and have great "hottie, heartbreaker" material. Whatever girls, what drugs are you on? Edward, the only person I care about, can't see me, so I am not too concerned about my plain looks. A 'dazzling' personality is more important to attract Edward. Not that that is ever going to happen. I need to stop dreaming. We have been friends for forever and he has never even hinted he likes me.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms snake around my waist and I fell back. Edward made _his_ body into a protective cage around mine. He couldn't even see what he was protecting me against. Really, he was protecting me against nothing, but this still made me nervous. We hit the ground with me on top. Edward's laughter filled my ears. He pulled me tight.

He suddenly flipped over so I was under him. He was careful not to allow much of his weight to touch me, just enough to make sure I didn't escape him. One of his hands held one was mine while the other stroked my cheek. His light touches were enough to drive me crazy. To increase the speed of my heart. To make my breathing heavier. He seemed to hear this, he smirked.

"Fair, sweet Bella, I do think I won again. Funny how things work out." He whispered into my ear. His sweet breath caressed my face. He was just merely an inch from touching it with his lips. This was such as temptation. It would be so easy to kiss him. That would be taking advantage of the super sexy blind boy though, I wonder how that would hold up?

I was not so secretly in love with Edward. Everyone could see it. Everyone except him, ironically enough. We had been best friends since we were in Kindergarten. So in Edward's eyes, we were still only best friends eleven years later. We were both turning 16 soon, which scared me a little.

I'd be learning to drive soon. That was something Edward could never do. That made me sad.

Carlisle, Edward's dad, once told me that Edward has always loved me. He just did not know it yet. He was bound to love me, I was his best friend. I was his constant companion. I helped him when he needed it and I accepted help when I needed it. I was unselfish. I rolled my eyes at those statements made by doctor Cullen.

"Yes, you did. Then again, you always do." I giggled still enticed by the fact that his lips were barely an inch away from mine. His unseeing eyes looking straight into my soul. Edward had once told me he could practically read what people thought of him, like reading minds. Except me. He said I was harder, but he knew what I thought of him enough to get by.

He knew that Rosalie was slightly repulsed by the idea of a blind boy, but got over it soon enough.

He knew that Alice has an unhealthy obsession over Jasper. She has yet to meet him, but she feels like she is in love already. I guess she stole one of my pictures of sweaty Edward, Jasper, and Emmett after shooting some hoops.

Besides that, he said Alice could care less that he cannot see, but she was shocked at first. She hadn't realized because Edward's eyes are a very faint emerald green color and he never uses his cane at home.

If something is rearranged, I take him around and reintroduce his home to him. Esme, his mother, would always call me to help. Edward wouldn't let anyone else help him relearn his home except me. I'd come over right away. Esme is an interior designer and sometimes she likes to test out new ideas in her own home.

I was mostly home alone now. Renee, my mother, had gone to live in Arizona, permanently. She was getting remarried in August. I was one of her bridesmaids. Edward was my escort. We were both pretty excited over that. Edward has never been to a wedding. He told me he wants me to explain everything. He claims to have a pretty fair idea what colors look like, so I am not to forget one single detail.

Anyways, Charlie, my dad, is the Chief of Police in our little, rainy town of Forks. When I was little I used to wonder in there was a town called knives and spoons as well.

"That's true." The voice above me suddenly said. He had been thinking for about two minutes since I spoke last. "Well, fair maiden, because I won, I believe I earned a kiss." Edward's voice was barely a whisper before he touched his soft lips onto mine.

I was totally shocked. It took me mere seconds, however, to respond. I reached up and put my arms around he neck, to keep him here. His kiss was still gentle and light. I was okay with that right now.

His lips pulled away slightly and a smile outlined his mouth. He pulled me into a hug and I inhaled his glorious scent. "I've wanted to do that a long time, fair Bella. I hope I did not offend you." His voice was slightly remorseful and light as a feather. He gently let me go and sat up. His sightless gaze still rested on me. Slowly his face turned into a grimace, then I remembered I needed to breath. And speak.

"I have wanted you to kiss me for a very long time. It was quite the opposite of offensive, Edward." I barely whispered. It was almost too low for me to hear myself. I knew he could hear it, he heard everything. A small smile played on his beautiful lips. He timidly reached his cream colored hand to stroke my face. I knew what he wanted to do, so I leaned in while bringing his hand to my face. His touch was light and loving. He was always careful when he touched me. As if I were a soap bubble that could pop and disappear in a second.

"You mustn't forget to breath, Isabella. I need you entirely too much for you to not breath." He murmured as he leaned closer. His hands now traced my face. He was 'seeing' me again. "You are so beautiful. Amazingly so." He barely whispered.

Then I remembered the kiss.

This was my first ever kiss. Well, it was Edward's first real kiss too.

That's a funny story actually.

Edward, even though he is blind, goes to Forks High School and is actually quite popular with the ladies. He is amazingly handsome after all, so it does make some sense. He has gone out on dates. His last one ended hilariously. The girl, I think her name was Tanya, was trying her darnedest to get Edward to kiss her. The she screamed, 'What are you, blind? Can't you see I am trying to kiss you?'. Edward chuckled and said, 'As a matter of fact, I am blind. Thanks so much for noticing.' then he walked away.

Edward and I shared many laughs over that story. That evening he had come over with a pint of ice cream and his favorite movie. Yes, sounds weird. His favorite movie has some intense, humorous dialog. Plus, I like the actual movie. We watched the movie while eating the ice cream, and chatted until we both fell asleep. I was asleep on the sofa and Edward on the floor when Charlie came home. Apparently, Charlie didn't like the idea of Edward on the floor. Charlie carried me to my bed and then lifted Edward onto the sofa.

"Come on, Bella. I'm getting hungry. Let's go ask mom for a ham and cheese sandwich!" Edward started pulling me up. He didn't have his cane with him right now. We were in our meadow, another place he never used his cane.

Actually, when he had a friend, he never used his cane period. That would explain why half of Forks did not realize that the good doctor's son was blind. I was in all his classes, so I read to him. He took tests orally. He would read Braille only at home. His mind was so much sharper than the average student. He would 'tutor' me so I could be in all his Advanced Placement Courses.

Suddenly I realized I too was hungry. Yet, I was willing to take my time to get back to the house. Edward had just kissed me! I was still not breathing evenly.

We walked hand in hand to the house, slowly. Then my stomach betrayed me by growling. Edward laughed as he reached over. He patted my flat stomach while saying, "Don't worry, monster-bella, we will get food in you soon." Then he grinned and wrapped his arm around me. "Let's run, sweet Bella."

He was very careful while we ran. I was half guiding him. I knew at this moment, I was willing to run to the end of the earth with this man.

**A/N: **

My fiancée, Josh, laughed at me when I challenged him to the basketball game. ***pouts*** Said something about, 'well it's about time, Kitty Cat' (I absolutely loath that nickname. He used it to provoke me!)

But, he agreed! He did really well considering. I still won.

I actually challenged him to a lot of mindless children's games. Tag with Alex and her best friend, Lessie. He won tag somehow. Hide and Seek with the girls, Lessie won that one, but he did well. Twister…he said no to that one, for some unfathomable reason. ***snickers*** I knew better. Simon says! I don't think anyone won that one. It got ridiculous.

We met up with some of our friends and "played" American Idol at a Pizza Place with a Karaoke Machine. Josh, Alex, and Josh's brother were the judges. Josh was playing Simon. He has a great respect for Simon.

I won it, then again everyone else was laughing to much at the dumb song choices... I did get a, "Babe, I have heard better from you. What happened? I have to give you a seven out of a ten." He is such a brat. I got tens from my sister and his brother.

Right now Josh says his favorite movie is _"Young Frankenstein",_ because it is hilarious. It wasn't that when we were kids…I don't remember what it was…

Look for an update on say next Wednesday….

Cattie Mae


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…or anything which SM wrote.

Summery: Edward met Bella when they were both very young. Edward is blind. Bella is his light in the darkness. Bella helps Edward in everything, she is his support system. Bella thinks nothing of it until one day she realizes Edward taught her more than what meets the eye. Canon pairings.

Rating: T~ to be safe, plus there will be some…semi-innocent ( not so innocent) touching later I believe.

Song: Fade to Black by Metallica (One of Josh's favorite bands) and "I am a rock" by Simon and Garfunkel. Again, don't ask. Yes, I listen to a variety of music. I listen to everything except most Hip hop and all Rap.

Quote: Sometimes the blind see better, more clearly than those who claim to see. So, I must ask you, who is truly blind? ~ Unknown

They are fifteen!

Chapter 4, All alone

I was worried. I was scared. It was dark and I was home alone. There was a strange sound outside. A creepy noise that kept me awake. I peered out of the window, but saw nothing. The noise was frightening, vicious, insanely unnerving. I am fifteen years old -almost sixteen-and I am officially afraid of the dark. I have never been afraid of the dark before. But I am now.

Charlie is away in Seattle for some training session, seminar thing. He asked if I could handle myself for a few days. He asked the lady next door, Mrs. St. James, to keep an eye on me. She checks in on me. She just left about an hour and a half ago. It's getting rather late. I should be going to bed. I have school in the morning. But, oh!

There's the noise again. This stinks. Hearing things, but not being able to identify them or see them. I wonder if this is how Edward feels all the time. Frustrated at the fact that he can't see what is scaring him. That is, if he gets scared ever. Which he doesn't. So no, this isn't how he feels. Well, I don't actually know if that's true. Gah, I'm so confused. I could cry!

Ring, Ring, Ring

What the? Who would be calling at almost midnight?

I shouldn't answer. Or should I?

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the telephone.

"You're all alone. No body to save you. I'm coming to get you!" A deep, scary voice boomed over the phone. No one knew I was all alone! Except Charlie, Mrs. St. James, and Edward. The person hung up as I gasped at the realization.

I was dead meat.

EPOV

"Guys. That isn't funny. She's probably freaking out." I tried to reason with my unruly friends. Why-oh-why did Esme say yes to this sleepover. She should've said no! Bella was definitely scared. I was at a loss as to what I should do. She was all alone. Seriously though, who leaves their fifteen year old daughter to fend for herself over an entire weekend? I understand her neighbor was so called keeping an eye on her, but really. Our chief of police must be out of his mind.

Before I could stop them, Emmett-the big, cruel jerk as he will now be known as--dialed the phone number again. I silently prayed she wouldn't answer.

"Hello" I heard the soft voice answer.

Damn!

She should not be answering the phone.

"Say goodbye to the live you know now. I'm coming to get you, soon. Oh, and don't you dare inform the police. Or Edward, your little lover, will be killed."

A slight gasp before, "You have Edward?" She was crying. Poor baby Bella.

Jasper elbowed me in the side quite hard. I moaned slightly in pain, slightly in annoyance.

Then I hoped she didn't hear it. That would confirm Emmett's threat.

It didn't matter. She heard me. I inwardly cursed my luck.

Then they hung up on her. Why the hell do my best friends have to be such immature jackasses to my girlfriend? Well…technically we weren't officially boyfriend/girlfriend, but still! I mean, I kissed her!

"Don't call her again!" I growled as Emmett picked up the phone for the third time.

"Aw, c'mon, man. Have a little fun." Jasper said. Damn him. Damn Emmett too. If I wasn't blind, and pretty sure that Emmett could kill me--squash me like a toad--I'd beat the crap out of him. He's calling Bella again. I can only take so much of this torture. Jasper won't let me get anywhere near the phone. Mom and the girls are out of town. Dad is oblivious in his office.

I huffed and stalked out of the back door. I would save Bella from this torture! Except, its storming--really bad. I could see the lightening strikes. My whole world lit up with each strike. Dang, its bright. The rain is pouring too. I will be dripping wet. Oh well, off to find Bella!

After taking a few steps, I stumbled. Holy Crap, I must not be on the trail anymore. Where am I? I'm kind of frightened. I didn't bring my cane. I don't think I'm headed the right way. I'm being soaked by the rain. Oh, and its really cold. Plus…

Its dark!

Well…

Its always dark…duh!

I'm only blind. I've never noticed how dark it gets at night. But it does. I can tell night from day. Is this new, or have I always been able to do that?

I'm getting tired. How long have I been out here?

The rain is stopping. Again, how long have I been out here?

I think I will sit by a tree. I reached to find a big enough one to sit against. God, I wish I had my cane.

Ouch!

Damn!

Blood!

Crap!

Ouch!

Well this is just great. Real great. I never fall. I never stumble. I sure as hell never cut myself. I poked at the wound I could not see. Let me rephrase something. I sure as hell have never cut myself so bad that the word gash comes to mind. Frankly, the words 'mortally wounded' comes to mind, too. I'm going to die. Well, not really. I just don't know when anyone will find me.

I don't even know what time it is.

Yeah, I'm really acting intelligent tonight.

I took off my shirt to wrap around my leg. It's a little bit chilly out.

I shivered. I sat in silence for a long time.

Then I heard a gasp. Someone was near. The gasp sounded awed. What the hell?

Then another…this time it wasn't awed, it was shocked. More so, I was shocked. It was Bella!

Her beautiful scent was slightly washed out by the rain, but I could still smell her. She was beautiful.

I wish I could know that to its full extent. See her. But I can't. I have kind of seen her face, with my hands. That's it though.

If I hear correctly, she has "a bombshell" body. The entire male population at the school lusts after her. Stupid idiots.

Of course, I wouldn't know if the stupid idiots are correct or not.

I wonder if she'll let me explore her. Touch her. Prove her beauty. I wouldn't grope her in the common definition of the word. I would be gentle. I would be caring. I would be loving. I would caress her every curve, every line, every plane.

Oh my God! I am so sick. Here I am, very possibly bleeding to death, and all I can think about is touching Bella! And not in an innocent way.

"Edward, are you ok?" Her angelic voice pulled me away from my own chastising.

"I don't know…I think I am." I smiled and tried to stand up. That didn't work too well. She pushed me back down. I didn't realize she was so close!

"Is it really that bad? What time is it?" I decided to get the important, non-embarrassing stuff out of the way first.

"It's done bleeding. You're a fool. It would be six in the morning. Emmett and Jasper are freaking out. Oh, and, all three of you are in deep trouble." Bella's voice sounded lethal. She was MAD. Damn it! Now is not a good time to discuss my curiosity.

"Carlisle, Edward is over here. Looks like you might need to take a look at his leg." Bella raised her tone slightly and I heard quick footsteps. I groaned. I decided to play the sick, dying patient. Maybe they'll let me off easy. Ha, as if.

"Stop acting like a baby, Edward." Bella's voice was unbelievably cold.

I heard her and my father whisper something before my father picked me up and brought me home.

Bella followed and stomped into my bedroom. The lecture had just begun. Damn, I bet hell is a little more appealing that being in that room with her now.

* * *

It didn't matter. When I got to my room, Bella was fast asleep in my beanbag chair. I lightly touched her to feel her chest rise and fall with each breath. She was peacefully taking deep breaths. She was sleeping deeply. I smiled.

I stumbled over to my other beanbag chair and pushed it closer. I laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi All,**

**So Alex and Josh-while I was at work-decided to try something out. The second part of this extremely short (sorry) chapter was written by Josh. He dictated everything to Alex, and she typed it up. By everything, I mean everything. This includes punctuation. It was so not my idea to have an Edward point of view. That is all Josh. Thank him.**

**He turns 20 next Tuesday! (I turn 20 exactly 2 weeks later, how cool is that?)**

**Catalina Mae**

**With help from Alexandra and my Josh.**

**BTW--this was interesting to read. This is totally based on a true experience. I've always wondered what on earth Josh was thinking. Lol. He was so cute when I woke up and he was still asleep. Instantly forgiven, even if I didn't sleep at all that night…**


End file.
